User blog:AdamGregory03/Wishlist
Hey everyone, AdamGregory03 here. So I've been thinking, and I've thought, maybe everyone on this wiki should have a blog post dedicated to fights they personally want to see and explain why they want to see those fights so other users can give their opinions on the match-ups and we can all just discuss them like pals. So with that said, this is going to be my wishlist blog post that I'll update with more matches every now and then, and then I can only pray to the crossover fandom gods that Ben and Chad see this page and consider these match-ups for their show. So with that said, these are my fights that I hope become episodes of Death Battle, and I look forward to seeing your opinions. Carnage vs. Garnet Marvel Comics vs. Steven Universe Okay, this match-up has nothing with the fact that I have a Steven Universe AU in which the Crystal Gems live in the same world as Marvel Superheroes... for the most part. Garnet is hands down my favorite character on Steven Universe. I mean, she's tough, voiced by Estelle (who for those who don't know is basically British Beyonce), and, of course, she's made of love. And going over some of the potential match-ups for Garnet, I see that really, the biggest connection between characters often requested for her to fight, like Kilik Rung, Yang Xiao Long, etc., is just fists. So why do I think this connection works? Separation anxiety. Let me explain. As I said, Garnet is made of love. She's a fusion gem made up of two smaller gems, Ruby and Sapphire. They're bond is so strong they've been fused for thousands of years, and because of it, they feel helpless while unfused. Now Carnage may not be made of love... he's made of the opposite of that, honestly... but the Carnage symbiote has grown so attached to Cletus Kasady that it will do anything to stay literally attached to him. And Kasady doesn't seem to mind that it turns him into a psychotic, blood-thirsty monster, which would contrast to Garnet being a more calm and light-hearted defender of Earth. This would be a two-versus-two battle in which both sides need to literally stick together in order to bring their A-game. So who do I think would win? ...Honestly, I don't know. I can see this going either way. Killer Frost vs. Elsa DC Comics vs. Disney's Frozen It's probably safe to say that Elsa, love Frozen or hate it, is one of, if not the most popular of the Disney princesses. Hell, she's not even a princess, she's a queen now. That's unbelievably rare for Disney. So I wouldn't be surprised if Elsa was to be in Death Battle, especially since Frozen 2 was confirmed. And to me, there'd be no better opponent for her than Louise Lincoln, the cold-hearted mistress known as Killer Frost. A battle between the two queens of the cold? So who do I think would win? I would say Killer Frost, due to having more combat experience, and because Frost didn't repress her powers throughout her childhood... which is honestly kind of why I'm debating against this fight happening. From what I've heard, Elsa's die-hard fans make Dragon Ball's look as chill as a sloth in the Himalayas. Some of them even think Elsa could defeat Godzilla in a fight. No, seriously. The fanboy rage would be off the charts. But then again, that's never stopped Wiz and Boomstick before, so it's still a match I'd like to see happen. Category:Blog posts